The present invention relates to a training device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanical device for training an individual to swing and bit a baseball, tennis ball, or the like with a baseball bat, tennis racquet, or the like.
At present the training available for properly and expertly batting a baseball or tennis ball is restricted to either manual instruction or mechanical devices which are constructed and designed to teach by rote memory or by trial and error. There does not exist in the prior art any device which allows the trainee to actually feel the way he or she should swing a baseball bat or tennis racquet for maximum advantage. But it is virtually impossible to teach the trainee efficiently by either prior-art method. What is needed is a device which will simulate the ideal swing, and which will simultaneously communicate this simulation as a feeling to the trainee. The present invention provides such a machine.